masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phylarion
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Codex Entry Detail page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 12:51, June 13, 2009 Screencaps Thanks for the assault rifle pics: however, we don't usually use images of Shepard at all on the wiki. See the canon section of the Mass Effect Wiki Style Guide for more. But if you're taking weapon pics, you can always let a squadmate "model" them. : ) --Tullis 14:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- Ah dammit I knew I did something wrong. It's okay, I'll fix that, just another 5 minutes of work. Phylarion 16:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :A small tip, don't reduce the quality of the images to the size they are presented - the wiki system does that automatically, and doing so limits size options. Also, try using png format images and not jpg that tend to look pixelated. --silverstrike 17:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the re-upload! Though, FYI: you can save over images you've previously uploaded. Just click on the file and then on "Upload new version of the file". And thanks again. : ) --Tullis 18:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::This wiki business is very confusing :P Phylarion 08:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: :) Don't worry about it, and thanks for the pictures. --Tullis 13:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) A Favor Please don't encourage non-registered users to violate site policy. The wiki's policy on spelling, as laid out in the spelling section of the Style Guide, is quite clear. Both American and British spellings are acceptable on any non-Codex page, so we ask that editors not make edits for the sole purpose of changing the spelling from one version to the other. So please, no more commending anon users for violating this policy (ie, no more "Good spot on the non-American spelling.") That only makes the admin's jobs more frustrating. Thanks, SpartHawg948 21:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : My bad. I just thought it was spelt 'organization' on the actual Cerberus page. Consider it done. Phylarion 14:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Legion What the hell man? The clip states that Legion is gonna be a member of Shepard's Squad in Mass Effect 2. Shadowhawk27 13:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : Read the talk page. If you have a problem with why we're not going on unofficial sourcing especially before the games actual release, and because it's unfair on people who don't spoilers like this to be shoved down their throats so upfront, take it up with the admin, SpartHawg948. Phylarion 15:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Removing Comments Please note that removing comments, like you did with mine on the Talk:Overlord, page is a bannable offence. I would like an explanation for why you removed my comment. Lancer1289 21:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Before you get snappy with me, I have no idea. Secondly when I clicked the edit button it wasn't even there. Likely an edit conflict. Phylarion 21:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Unlikely as the comments were well over 20 minutes apart unless you had the edit window open for those twenty minutes. And you would have been notified of an edit conflict. However I will dismisses this as the wiki doing something strange, as ti someitmes does. My appoligies for the snappiness, I haven't had a good day. Lancer1289 21:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :That makes two of us. And I've only just seen what the comment said. Didn't recognise a word of it so it can only be the wiki being strange. Phylarion 21:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Figures, and to be honest I have seen this before, but usually the comment stays and the two get either rammed together, or intermixed, once with halarious results. So I'll drop the matter as it was probably the wiki's code doing something it shouldn't. Acually more likely it was an unresolved exception that was handeled improperly. Lancer1289 21:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Regarding your recent edit to the Geth War: '''In Mass Effect 1, when telling Commander Shepard about the war with the Geth, Tali very specifically says "...millions upon millions of Quarians died..." this does not mean thousands of millions. 16:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Millions of millions IS billions. Depending on where you are in the world. It's different in England. Site policy allows for either US or UK linguistics. Therefore your edit was not only inaccurate by both standards, but totally unnecessary. Phylarion 16:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Just a comment from an someone in the US here, I don't see a problem with billions as well. I agree with Phylarion, billions is much more accurate and "millions upon millions", would have been changed anyway. Lancer1289 16:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Pictures Phylarion, since you did comment about the adept guide I am working on, I was hoping that you would help with another matter. Currently there are two images that are good for a picture for the guides. Both images have a modificaion of the image currenlty on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. :Style One: Has the image along with the codex image from ME behind it. :Style Two: Has an image just the class title is switched. Please take a look and comment on my talk page, under the heading Class Guide Logos, subheading Style One Vs Style Two. I will have a seperate section set up for each style. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 23:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sandboxes Hey I just wanted to let you know that sandboxes are treated just like user pages. While I appriciate the spelling edit, haven't had time to run them through word yet. Just be aware that, in this case, my sandboxes are treated like my user page. I just don't want you to get banned over something like that. Lancer1289 16:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 07:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Shepard's Gender in Romance Sections Just wanted to point out that Romance Sections of articles are the exception to the no gender rule. Because only a female Shepard can romance Kaidan, Thane, Garrus, or Jacob, using she is perfectly acceptable in those, and only those sections. The same applies for a male Shepard being only able to romance Ashley, Miranda, Tali, and Jack, he is acceptable only in the Romance Section. However the romance sections of Liara, Samara, Morinth, and Kelly's articles need to be kept gender neutral because they can be romanced by a male or female Shepard. See the MoS on gender for more, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Lancer1289 01:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Preview Function Ok, I know it isn't the best feature, but can you please try and use the "Preview" function on the editing window? Many of your edits appear to be small in nature and using the preview function will prevent clogging of the RC. Thanks. Lancer1289 23:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Apologies - it's a force of habit carried over from my word processing - in case of power cut, hit the save button/keys every time you stop to think. Phylarion 23:14, May 11, 2012 (UTC) PowerDetails Template I saw that you had placed your dodge and melee icon straight into the template for the entire wiki. This seemed to me to be quite an overstepping of policy, so I have removed the code, but placed it below so you don't need to find it again if it does get approved. Trandra 15:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) |Combat Roll = Combat Roll |Combat Leap = Combat Leap |Geth Hop = |Biotic Slide = |Acrobatics = Acrobatics |Cover Switch = |Omni-Blade = Omni-Blade |Incendiary Omni-Blade = Incendiary Omni-Blade |Disruptor Omni-Blade = Disruptor Omni-Blade |Dual Omni-Blades = Dual Omni-Blades |Biotic Strike = Biotic Strike |Biotic Blast = |Weapon Strikes = |Weapon Swing = |Barrel Strikes = |Shield Pulse = |Martial Arts = |Krogan Headbutt = |Heavy Biotic Blast = |Krogan Charge = |Enforcement Gauntlets = :I'm glad I checked this first before leaving my message. :I will state that I will not undo your edits to the class pages and squadmate pages. However, you ''need to get things like that approved by the community first before you make large scale changes like this. While it needed to be done, at the same time, things like this cannot be done without approval because this is not how things operate here. large scale changes, whether they need it or not, need approval in some way before they are done. Lancer1289 15:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC)